Pnączniak
Pnączniak (ang. Vinedrill) - niepospolity śluzak typu Roślinnego. Występowanie Pnączniaki żyją w lasach deszczowych i dżunglach. Wygląd Pnączniak to zielony śluzak. Ma jasno żółty brzuch. Na ciele posiada różne wzory w jasno zielonym kolorze. Jego końcówki łapek i czółek mają jasno zielony kolor. Jego oczy są koloru różowego. Po transformacji na górze i na dole głowy ma kolce, rzadziej liście. Jego głowa jest ciemno zielona. Na końcu posiada małe szczypce. Umiejętności *W protoformie tworzy małe swędzące pnącza, które mogą łaskotać wroga w nos. *'Tendrella:' uderza i sprawia, że wyrastają pnącza, które uderzają wrogie śluzaki i łapią wroga. *'Thicketthorn:' tworzy ścianę przeplatających się winorośli, która więzi przeciwników na długi czas. *'Ibydust:' wyrzuca z siebie pędy rośliny, która szybko zakwita i wytwarza roślinny proszek usypiający. *'Vinevent:' tworzy roślinę, która może neutralizować i zasysać trujące gazy. *'Itchypants:' wydziela zielony pył purchawkowy, powodujący mocne swędzenie oraz działający jak flara ostrzegawcza. *'Vinelash:' rzuca pnączami wiążąc tym samym przeciwnika. *Z pomocą tylnych macek łapie wrogów i rzuca nimi. *Zatruwa przeciwnika szkodliwą trucizną ("Battle of Slugterra"). *Wpada w ziemię i ryje tunel w niej. Samego ataku nie było widać, pokazany był tylko fragment jak Pnączniak wyrzuca pnącza z ziemi i rozbija ją, tworząc wyjście tunelu. Ciekawostki *Pnączniak Eli'a nazywa się Tangles, 'co z angielskiego oznacza, ''splot/plątanina. *''N''azwa tego gatunku pochodzi od słowa vine - oznaczającego pnącze, i drill co oznacza wiertło (tłumaczy to jego zachowanie, gdy ma zamiar wytworzyć kwiaty wciągające dymy Neozakażacza i Neurozakażacza). *Tylko wytworzone przez niego kwiaty potrafią wchłonąć dym Neurozakażacza (kwiaty zmienią się w ghule) i Neozakażacza. *Niektóre Vinedrille mają na plecach 2 kolce, a inne 2 liście. *W odcinku Bunt Mechów Eli Shane przed wystrzeleniem w pracowników Blakka miał w blasterze Raasta, a nie Vinedrilla. *Jego tęczówki są różowe. *Jego zghulowaną wersją jest Vinedrone. *Jego angielska nazwa to Vinedrill. *Występuje w grze "Bitwa o Slugterrę". *Tylko Blite i Gang Shane'a wiedzą, że Pnączniak umie pochłaniać dym Neozakażacza. *Każdy w Gangu Shane'a posiada Pnączniaka. *Podobno Pnączniak Will'a nazywał się '''Driller. *Na angielskiej Slugterra Wiki pisze że Pnączniak najemnika z "Cienie i światło" nazywa się Dazzler, choć nie ma pewności, czy to prawda. *Wszystkie kwiaty i pnącza tworzone przez niego wyglądają dokładnie tak samo i mają te same kwiaty, które wchłaniają toksyny. Śluzak 22222.png|Pnącznik z dwoma liściami na plecach Vinedrillface.png|Błąd szyi w slugisoides. Vindervil pobity przez tazerlinga.jpg|Vinedrill pobity przez Tazerlinga woda.JPG|Vinedrill, Skałowiec, Ramer i Polero Vinedrill w całej okazałości.jpg|Vinedrill z dwoma kolcami na plecach|link=http://www.slugterra.com/arsenal/slugs/vinedrill|linktext=LINK kord schwytany przez vinedrill 'a.JPG|Kord schwytany przez pnącza Vinedrill pochlania dym Neurotoxa.JPG|Kwiaty pochłaniają dym Neurotoxa eli schwytany przez ghulo kwiaty.JPG|Eli schwytany przez zghulowane kwiaty Vinedrill.JPG VinedrillProt..JPG|Pewny siebie Vinedrill Wyszczelony Vinedrill.JPG|lecący pnączniak VinedrillTran..JPG Transformacja Vinedrilla.JPG Vinedrill atakuje.JPG Vinedrill żuca pnącza.JPG|Vinedrill strzelający pnączami Blite celuje z blastera Vinedrill 'em.JPG|Vinedrill w blasterze Vinedrill Żołnierzy Blaka.JPG|Znokautowany Vinedrill Vinedrill w blasterze.JPG Kwiat Vinedrilla.JPG|Kwiat Vinedrilla Zghulowany kwiat Vinedrilla.JPG|Zghulowany kwiat Vinerilla Vinedrill strażnik bramy.JPG|Vinedrill jako strażnik bramy Pronto z Vinedrillem na ramieniu.JPG|Vinedrill na ramieniu Pronto Vinedrillem na ramieniu.JPG Werbowanie śluzaków.png|Śluzaki Eli'a gotowe do zghulowania Vinedrill w Battle for Slugterra.png|Tangles w Battle for Slugterra Wielka głowa Needlowa.JPG|Słaby Vinedrill Śluzaki po treningu.JPG|Śluzaki po treningu vinedrill wymioruje.png|Padnięty Vinedrill Strażnik roślinności upadł.JPG|Wycieńczony strażnik bramy Modele vinedrilla.jpg|Modele Vinedrilla Vinedrill Pronto.JPG Dtyre.png Vinedrill przed transformacją.JPG Pronto i pnęczniak.png Wściekły pnączniak.JPG|Wściekły Pnączniak Wściekły Pnączniak.JPG|Transformacja Pnączniak atakuje Pana Sobotę.JPG Pnączniak Pronto.JPG Śmierdziel, Pnączniak Pronto oraz Berpy.JPG Pnącziak i Śmierdziel Pronto.JPG Nowy śluzak po prawej.JPG|Pnączniak za Thersherem. Gmghyjrjrr.JPG Pnączniak.JPG|Pnączniak na okładce slugisodes Pnączniak we wnyce.JPG|we wnyce Zderzak nokałtuje Pnączniaka.JPG|pobity pnączniak Rośliny.JPG|kwiaty pnączniaka Pnączniak po transformacji.JPG Wesoły Pnączniak.JPG Pnączniak Pronto przed transformacją.JPG Smink, Pnączniak i Strachduch.JPG 3 Śluzaki stoją.JPG przestraszony vinedrill.png 4 slugs.JPG Yyyy.jpg|atak thumb|Zagubiony Pnączniak Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Roślina Kategoria:Śluzaki niepospolite Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Trixie Kategoria:Blite Kategoria:Croisos Kategoria:Śluzaki pilnujące Bramy Kategoria:Pronto Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Kord Zane Kategoria:Żołnierze Blakka Kategoria:Will Shane Kategoria:Zghulowane